A New Light
by forbidden.black.ink
Summary: Draco's years at Hogwarts were as normal as ever, but, just one Potions class, changed the way he lived his life. (5th year)


**Chapter 1**

This morning was like every other morning in Hogwarts. Draco would wake up, go to the bathroom, get dressed, eat breakfast at the Great Hall, and head to classes. Little did he know that it was in the afternoon that things would change.

"Draco, you really should eat more, you're much too thin. And go out in the sun, you're quite pale as well" Pansy said as her and Draco made their way to Potions that afternoon. It was the last class of the day, and Draco was looking forward to it. Other than the fact that he shared the class with the Gryfinndors, He liked it because it was something he exelled at.

"Pansy, you sound like a mother who hasn't seen her child for years, and when did you become so 'worried' about my physical conditions?" Draco asked with mock curiosity. "Ever since i heard a group of sixth year Ravenclaws in the hallway yesterday obsessing over how amazingly good looking you are" Pansy rolled her eyes at the memory. "Well i can't deny that i'm good looking" Draco smiled "but I actually _like_ to be thin and pale." He stated with a little sneer directed at Pansy. "Plus, theres not much sun out where its early December, and I refuse to go stand outside in this cold weather, even if it is sunny" He added with a 'that's that, and don't try to persuade me' kind of tone. "I'ts not that i'm neccisarily worried, it's just my personal opinion" Pansy continued.

Where it was early December as Draco said, It became a little cooler once you got to the dungeons where Potions class took place. Draco pulled his robes a little tighter around himself and opened the door to the Potions walked to his usual seat at the middle table on the left side of the room. The stool screeched as he pulled it out and creaked loudly as he sat down, something he's gotten used to. Pansy skipped up to her usual seat as well, next to Alyson Breech, another Slytherin, who Pansy spends time with these days. Apperently they are becoming freinds. Draco couldn't understand why; Alyson seemed like a focussed and determined person, however, Pansy acted like a frilly little child most times.

Draco plopped his bag on the table and took out his textbook and some parchement and waited for Professeur Snape to start the lesson. He liked to get to class early so he could have some time before to get his things out and prepare. Right on time, Snape walked through the door of his private office, his black robes swaying behind him. "Turn to page 213 in your textbooks and start on the potion that is listed. At the end of class i ask you to put some of the potion in a vial and bring it to my desk. I will grade them tomorrow" Snape explained, his cold voice sliding it's way around the classroom.

Just as Draco was about to stand up to collect the ingredients, the door of the classroom squeaked open. Standing in it, was a nervous looking girl, with elbow length wavy golden hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. She walked through and closed the door gently. Everyone turned to look at her for a moment, before resuming themselves with their task. Draco on the other hand, continued to stare. "Ah, Miss Trabelle, so you have finally decided to join us. Five points from Gryffindor. Now find a seat and get started" Snape said coldly. The girl pulled her fingers through her fringe and walked towards Draco's table. She stopped at the side of the table and pointed towards the stool next to Draco. "May i sit here? Theres nowhere else to sit down." She asked. Her voice was innocent but had a mysterious tone buried in it. Draco wanted to reply nicely, but he had to keep his mask on. "Fine but don't mess up my things or your sitting on the floor" He replied coolly. He mentally kicked himself for sounding too mean.

She sat down on the stool,took her textbook from her bag, and layed it on the table next to Draco's. "What page?" She asked while neatly stacking some parchment on top of eachother. "213" Draco replied, not taking his eyes off of the cauldron he had just placed on top of the table. "Go collect the ingredeints for me will you. I can do the rest." he said, jerking his head towards the cabnet at the back of the room."I can help. You don't have to do everything yourself you know" She replied, turning her head towards Draco. She had soft features, a little bit of a pointy nose and pale pink lips. Her icy blue eyes shone quite brightly and her pale skin was flawless. She wasn't as pale as Draco, but close to it.

"Fine. For now, just go collect everything" Draco tried to hide the fact that his mask was slowly slipping away when he interacted with her, and turned his head back to the cauldron. The girl stood up with her book in her hands and walked towards the back of the classroom, muttering the ingredients to herself as she read them. Draco took a second to think. Why did he feel fuzzy inside? He wasn't the kind of person to have crushes on anyone. When he walked in the corridors with his freinds, they sometimes see a girl passing by and say that she was hot or cute and sometimes saying they wouldnt mind dating her, but Draco never thought any of that. He wasn't interested in things like this. Was he? No. He probably just thought she was pretty or something.

A couple of minuets later, the girl returned with her arms full of ingredients and her book, with a little pouch hanging from her mouth. She set everything on the table and sat back down gracefully. "A boil cure potion, how fun" She said sarcastically, propping her elbows on the table, making the table and the cauldron shake. "Hey, watch it!" Draco said, grabbing the cauldron to prevent it from tipping over. "Sorry Draco". She apoligized. "I'm Reira by the way" She held out her hand with a little smile, hoping for Draco to shake hands. He then realized he hadn't even known her name yet. "Hello then" he turned his attention back to the potion again, igroing her offered hand. She lowerd her hand slowly and started sorting out the porcupine quills. Wait. She had called him Draco. How did she know his name?

Potions had finally come to an end and Draco was glad of it. Draco had offered to be the one to bring the finished potion up to Snape for grading, but Reira insisted she do it because she felt that she hadn't helped much all class. She returned to the table and quickly stuffed her books into her bag, waved goodbye to him, and walked the opposite direction of Draco. He took a while sorting his things into his bag. He was just folding a peice of parchment when Pansy skipped up behind Draco and placed her hands on his shoulders. "who was that blonde bimbo sitting next to you in class" She asked disgustedly. "No one of importance" was Draco's only awnser. But truth was, she wasn't exactly important yet, but Draco was starting to take a little interest in Miss Reira Trabelle.


End file.
